Freaky Friday
by fluterchang
Summary: Niou Masaharu is experiencing a weirdo weekend, all becuase of an angry friend's wish.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I don't own **_**all **_**the characters here. I only own Kaeda. Hope you enjoy!!!**

Kaeda slapped Niou in the face. The trickster just smirked, again. "Ow," he said, not even bothering to sound hurt. "That's for being such an insolent, insensitive ass!" Kaeda screeched. "I can't believe you, Masaharu, how could you be unfeeling?"

"Huh?" Niou was baffled, but he knew that the deranged girl was really angry. After all, she only used his first name when she was really in the mood to kill him.

"I can't believe you can't even care, not one bit, for a girl's feelings. That fangirl was like 'Niou, that was a great game!' and you were like, 'Whatever'. How could you? I even saw her crying…"

Kaeda's voice was droning on and on, but Niou was just looking blankly at her face. It was the fifteenth time in the row she gave that kind sermon. It wasn't Niou's fault he can't 'love' all his fangirls.

He only snapped back to reality just in time to hear Kaeda's last sentence; "I wish you'd turn into a girl and I wish that people would freaking hate you!" Then she stormed off, muttering cuss words under her breath.

Niou couldn't help laughing at the idea. Him, turn into a girl? Yeah right, that wouldn't happen even if he drank a million liters of Yanagi's juice.

He just picked up his bag, turned on his heel and walked home.

~o0o~

Niou was tossing and turning on his bed. When he finally couldn't stand it, he sat up. He was sweating all over.

'The temperature must be a million degrees outside,' he thought. Standing up, he kicked his bag out of his way and walked to the bathroom. Somehow, his clothes seemed looser; the sleeve was actually sliding off his shoulder.

The mirror was a little cloudy. 'Taa-san,' Niou muttered under his breath.

He turned on the tap and cupped his hands under the running water. He didn't remember his hands being so… small. He also felt an extra weight at his front side.

Niou just shrugged and washed his face.

He wiped the fog off the mirror.

Then he screamed.

His face was somewhat, chubbier. His eyes were rounder and bigger. His spiky whatever-you-call-it had been turned into a smooth pile of hair, and his rattail pony had been turned into a healthy, bushel of well, hair. But at least his hair color was still bleached. At least that was the same, but it didn't help much.

He had turned into a SHE.

"Masakahi, what are you doing this late in the evening?" his mom asked, peering into the bathroom. "Masakahi?! What the FUCK?" Niou screeched. "Go back to bed, young lady, and what did I tell you about cussing?"

Niou groaned. Happy, Kaeda?

**Ok, so it was a rocky start. Please don't forget to review, though I'm noy forcing you if you don't want to. On to the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiyee! I'd like to make special mention to MisakuMiyu-chan… I really like your stories Miyu! Keep 'em up!**

'This can't be real,' Niou thought as he walked back to his room.

He kinda felt… sticky. His head was aching and his stomach hurt. Say 'hello' to PMS, Niou.

Niou crawled back into bed. Then he noticed a few drops of chocolate on his bed sheet. "What the hell?!" he said, standing up. He then looked at the back of his shorts. He almost screamed, again.

There was… _**BLOOD.**_

'Wait, I remember this, this is whatcha call this shit happening to me? --- uh, menstrin flow?' Niou stood up and checked his science book to be sure. 'Menstrual flow, idiot,' he said, slamming the book on his head.

It was gonna be okay. He was gonna phone Kaeda as soon as the sun would rise. It was gonna be okay.

It wasn't gonna be okay.

~o0o~

"Hello?"

"Uh… hi, Kaeda," Niou said. His voice was now high pitched so he had to make it as low as possible. He ended up sounding like a used car salesman.

"No, I will not come to the used piece of fucking rubbish you call home, hobo!" Kaeda screamed. "Leave me alone, jees."

"It's Niou."

"Niou? You sound diseased."

"Can you, uh, come over?"

"Well, this is the first time you ever invited your next door neighbor over during a Saturday. Don't you have tennis practice or something?"

"What the hell? Just come!!!" Niou was getting impatient.

"You sound like a girl."

Niou had screeched so loudly, he forgot to hide his voice. So he just glared at the phone and slammed it down.

~o0o~

A half hour later, the doorbell rang. Niou ran as fast as he can just to get to it. Thus, tripping on the stairs, slipping on orange juice and getting slapped in the face with pancake.

"Hi…" Kaeda greeted. "Uh… who are you?"

"It's me Masaharu!"

"Masaharu? No I don't know any freaking bleach-colored girl named Masaharu. You remind me of my friend, though, he was the same color hair like you and he has the same eye color… NIOU?!" she shouted.

She lunged herself at Niou and wrapped her arms around him.

"What the hell was that for?! Fucking get off me Kaeda!"

"Sorry, I'm just shocked. You look so… pretty! And… is that syrup on your face…?"

"Long story, just come with me upstairs!!!"

Niou grabbed her hand and dragged her up.

"Jees, Niou, you have clammy hands."

"Shut up!"

~o0o~

"Must be the Yanagi juice," Kaeda said, once Niou explained.

"No, I swear, I didn't drink any Yanagi juice. This is hopeless. People will know me forever as Masakahi Natsuki."

"Nice name."

Niou glared. "Yes, I have a fuckingly NICE name! What's next? I'm gonna have sex with hippies? Or maybe the fucking hobos?! And maybe I could one of those mentally-retarded fucks who worship telephone polls!"

"There are people like that?"

"I don't know!"

"Ok, calm down. What do you want me for?"

Niou buried his face in his hands. "I just want you to help me make it through the day. Then I'll threaten Yanagi to make me an antidote, or I'll sue him for impregnating me."

"He did that?"

~o0o~

"That's not how you put it on," Kaeda said disgustedly, pointing at the inverted bra Niou was wearing.

"Help me, then. I'm no girl."

"Fine." Kaeda walked over to the wet Niou, who was having trouble rinsing his now thicker and longer hair.

It took exactly forty-five minutes before Niou looked like a presentable girl.

"Damn you, Niou. I gotta go to volleyball practice, whatcha gonna do now?"

"Going to Rikkai," the trickster smirked.

**Ok, so this chapter was harder to do, considering my mind is blank. Oh well, time to bust out the cookie jar!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'd like to thank, Dinpol96, the first person ever to make a review on my story. Thanks to the others who reviewed, too!**

The trickster was making his way to Rikkaidai. Sure, he knew his teammates would be shocked, but that didn't mean he couldn't have any fun… right?

The inner sadist in him was taking over. The worries and shitful anxieties he had felt a few moments back seemed insignificant now. Hehehe….

~o0o~

Niou smiled proudly as he made his way to the clubroom. He had already tricked most of the Rikkai regulars. But of course he couldn't betray Yagyuu.

He was picking the remains of Sanada's shredded cap off his skirt (God that sounded unmanly). Marui's gum was still stuck under his shoe, but it was all worth it. Besides, he didn't own the shoe, anyway. It was his sister's.

He opened the door to the clubroom. Akaya was sprawled on the floor, happy with a new box of crayons (since Niou crushed his old ones and sprinkled them all over Jackal's shiny dome) and an unfinished coloring book.

Jackal was looking into a mirror, brushing off all the crushed pieces of crayons while singing an unknown American song.

Sanada was in a corner, trying to look for a new cap.

Renji was writing data in his notebook, both about the regulars' peculiar actions and the fact that everyone in school almost saw him naked in the locker room.

Marui was grieving about his gum in the corner with Jackal, while muttering something about his 'favorite flavor'.

Yagyuu was just looking at them, wondering why Niou didn't come for practice.

And Yukimura… well, Niou decided it was best to leave his bochou alone, as he was in a very good mood today, and the fact that whatever he did, Yukimura would just smile roses and daisies.

"Hi," he muttered.

"I'm gonna kill you, Niou! You, you gum killer!" Marui said, lounging forward at the bleach-haired teenager.

"Wait, how did you know it was me?" Niou asked, strangling with a whining Marui.

He was only responded by a snort coming from Sanada.

Silence…

Then suddenly, crickets started chirping. Everyone looked at Akaya. "What? It's my ring tone."

"We weren't surprised at all… We just figured it was you… Cross-dressing," Yanagi said.

"I'm not cross-dressing!" Niou screeched, finally pushing Marui to the ground.

"Oh, so you're telling us, that in the middle of the night, you just magically changed genders?" Sanada said, putting on a white cap with the initial R on it. "Wait, how'd that get here?"

Niou looked at them and nodded. In rhythm with the cricket chirps. "Turn it off, you little brat!"

Akaya was gonna say something back but was drowned out by the 'What?!' the regulars shouted at once.

Niou smirked. "At least now I'm more bishounen than Yukimura."

"You're not bishounen, you're a girl. Yukimura's got man parts, you got woman parts."

Silence…

Sanada pulled out a pink cap with red swirls and glitters on it. He looked at disapprovingly and threw it out the window.

"And boobies," Akaya said, poking Niou's butt with a red crayon.

"Who taught you that word?" Jackal said, shaking his disgustedly. "You'll poison your mind!"

"Cut it off, brat!"

Akaya gave him a wounded expression, before running to Yukimura for comfort.

"Masaharu! Ten laps now!"

"Sorry, bochou, I have PMS today…" Niou said, walking out of the clubroom, whistling silently to himself.

**Ah, thank God I'm done with this chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiyeeeee! Soweeee, I didn't update sooner. Been really busy. I lurves you all!**

Niou smoothed the top of his hair. It was about 8:12 in the evening, and he was walking, actually more of limping, home. The street lights were turned on, which caught the trickster by surprise, causing him to trip and fall, flat on his butt, in a muddy puddle.

"Fuck," he muttered, standing up and slipping. Again.

Nothing could be much worse than what had happened to him. He had been chased by 9 guys and a hobo, almost got harassed by some drunk asshole and lastly, he took a bath in a puddle.

He squeezed his hair, which now, was brown. Dripping wet and the color of Cadbury (**A/N Mmmm, Cadbury)**, he continued on home.

Suddenly, a volleyball ball hit him square on the jaw. "Ni--- I mean Natsuki!" Kaeda screamed, running at a bleeding Niou.

"Get off me, hobo!" Niou screeched, pushing Kaeda to a side. "Oh, sorry, I've just developed a fear of hobos today."

"Sorry," Kaeda muttered as she handed him a lavender handkerchief, which Niou gladly took and smeared on his nose.

"What the hell happened to you?" Kaeda asked, walking home with him. "Hm, let me see, I got chased by 10 guys, one of them was a hobo, and I almost got harassed by some bitch, and he hit me on the back of my head with a bottle!"

Kaeda gave him a sympathetic look. "Aw, the poor bottle."

"…"

~o0o~

Niou didn't know how he ended up in Kaeda's lavender painted room. There was a flat screen computer on one side, and her bed was clean and tidy, much to Niou's disgust.

Posters raging from famous Japanese boy bands to some nerdy school stuff decorated her walls. There was a picture of Kaeda and a pink- haired, purple- eyed girl on the side table Niou was sitting on.

Kaeda followed his gaze, "She's my friend from America."

"Really? She's goddamn hot, huh?"

Kaeda threw a pillow at him. "I can't answer that, playboy, since I'm a girl."

"Hm, playboy, I haven't been called that for a while…"

"You mean, for twenty- four hours?"

Niou nodded. "I've already gone through enough shit being a girl. I pity you Kaeda."

Kaeda threw a pillow at him again, but this time, she used her grandma's pillow, the really, _really_ hard one.

"Ow, you're gonna bruise my flawless skin!" Niou said, looking at the huge scar on Kaeda's knee. "Yeah, yeah, go rub it in, bozo."

"Which reminds me, here's your handkerchief." Niou handed her a red, with somewhat lavender spots, handkerchief.

But as soon as he stretched his arm, the walls of Kaeda's room fell apart. Suddenly, monkeys in Tuxedos started to come out of the ceiling, which miraculously didn't fall. Kaeda suddenly disappeared and there was Elvis Presley in front of him.

"What the FUCK!?"

Elvis started singing and the monkeys started dancing. Giant purple hippos suddenly appeared out of nowhere, dancing the ballet version of "Swan Lake".

A melon **(A/N I don't know why I picked a melon) **dropped on his head and he fainted.

~o0o~

"Niou! Niou!" Yagyuu said, shaking his insane doubles partner.

"Huh?" Niou said, sitting up straight. He saw Akaya walking towards him with a can of paint, with Marui at his heels. "No! He's awake! Hide my paints, hide my paints**(A/N I just got that from the Niou Kidnapping Series, I totally wuve that stoweee!)**!"

"What the fuck happened?"

Yanagi was at one side, writing furiously. Sanada was of course, standing uselessly at a corner, muttering 'Tarundoru!' Yukimura smiled at him, with his godly smile. Jackal was nowhere to be found…

"Well, some angry fangirl put crack in your water bottle."

Kirihara laughed from afar, "You even sang Elvis Presley songs, Niou- senpai!"

"Come back here you little brat! When I'm done with you, you'll forget you even became a virgin!"

**Ah, Rikkai. Sorry I sort of rushed the ending, I just got a lot of new ideas on my head! It's gonna rain, yeah! Finally! I'm gonna go enjoy myself, bathing in the rain, slipping and falling in puddles, just like our beloved Trickster. Bye for now!**


End file.
